Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: return of the ooze
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: this is based off all 4 of the ninja movies of the turtles but this time there someone new that gets captured and same with derek he also gets caputred by the shredder he is back to seek his revenge on the turtles but now he has a daughter named Karai
1. The Start

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Retrun of the Ooze!

~PyrusDracula09

**This is based off of the movie Secret of the Ooze!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles but I do own Pyrus Deadpool!**

**Preface: If you remember from the movie Secret of the Ooze what if Shredder isn't really dead he surrived it? In this Story Shreeder comes back he sends his clan to get the professor and Deadpool's daughter just right before she gets taken Pyrus is with her father. Will Shreeder get away with it? Will the turtles stop him? Enjoy the Story.**

The Start! My story takes place in New York City where Pyrus is with her father Deadpool training after the training she goes for a walk alone her father is starting to wonder why is she going alone? "Pyrus is everything alright?" Deadpool asked. "I'm fine dad don't worry I'll be alright." As Pyrus Deadpool answered. "Ok just becareful Pyrus." When as Deadpool replied. "I will dad." Pyrus said. She went for her walk just then she comes across something being stolen so Pyrus goes to check it out.

"Let's get this stuff in the truck." One the robbers said. "I have to do something." Pyrus Deadpool said to herself softly. Pyrus came out and got in her fighting stance. "Hold it right there." Pyrus said. "What are you a cop?" The robbers asked. "No I'm actaully much more than that." pyrus replied. Robbers started to attack her but Pyrus attacked back from the training she had with her dad.

"Did I mention I can attack well?" Pyrus asked. But more robbers showed up. "Who is this kid?" Robbers answered. She remembers from what her father said to her 'Never back down from a fight.' He said in her mind. Pyrus never ran from a fight just then the turtles showed up to help. "Kid go somewhere safe." Raphael said. "No I'm not running from a fight besides I'm not that type that runs." Pyrus replied.

"This is not your fight." Leonardo answered. Pyrus refused to back down but the robbers did attack her for a reason so it was her fight. The Turtles beaten the robbers before they could ask her anything else she disappeared probally go back home to her father. "Who was that girl?" Donatello asked. "I don't know never seen her before." When as Michaelangelo answered. The Turtles left to go back to the sewer to tell Splinter who they saw that didn't back away from the fight.

"Where you seen?" Splinter asked. "No we weren't but there was this girl who didn't run the fight none of us seen her before Master Splinter." Leonardo answered. "Then you should find out more about her my sons." Splinter said. "How are we going to do that Master Splinter." Donatello replied. Of course Splinter has never even heard about this kid. MeanWhile back to where Shredder is at he surrived the crash and went back to his hideout Tatsu is there.

"Master Shredder how did you surrived the crash?" Tatsu asked. "Tatsu we need more members to join the foot and how I surrived that crash I'm not sure but the turtles will be destoryed one way or another." Shredder answered. "Master Shredder how will we lure the turtle into the trap?" Tatsu said. "We'll worry about that soon Tatsu." When as Shredder replied. Back to where Pyrus and Deadpool are at home. "You alright Pyrus?" Deadpool asked. "I'm fine dad it's nothing to worry about." Pyrus answered.

"Pyrus you can tell me if there is something brothering you." Deadpool said. " I understand dad." Pyrus replied. "We'll train torromow Pyrus for now you have to pratice of what I have taught you so far." Deadpool responded. "Understood dad I won't fail you." Pyrus answered. So Deadpool went to rest while his daughter is praticing alone. At least his daughter will never give up. After Pyrus got done practing she went to her bedroom for now Pyrus took out her book started to read it.

"Then you must follow her and don't try to loose her out of your sight at all my sons but if Shredder gets a hold of the kid then their's no tell what he will do the young girl that you saw helping you that left without a trace." Splinter said. " Don't worry master splinter we won't loose her." Leonardo replied. Meanwhile back at home Deadpool decides to check on his daughter " You okay kiddo?" Deadpool asked. "Yeah i'm fine dad." Pyrus Deadpool replied to her dad's queston.


	2. Shredder's plan

Shredder's Plan!

**This is the second chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Shredder but I do own Pyrus!<br>Preface: From the last chapter Pyrus just faught the robbers but the trutles helped her so in this chapter Shredder sends the foot clan to capture the professor and Pyrus.**

April is doing her new cast with the T.G.R.I professor Derek Perry his father is Jordon Perry who just retried from T.G.R.I so now his son is doing the Ooze for at his father's work place. They just finished the interview but April had questions that she wants to ask Derek Perry. Of course Shredder sent his best one to get the professor and the Deadpool's daughter. The mutantion of the plant is this time daisy what caused it was the Ooze but no one knows about it yet until one of the T.G.R.I people found it and went to get Derek Perry.

One of the foot clan went to report back to Shredder about what he found but didn't take the daisy back to him. He was at the hideout of course Shredder was wondering he come back for what reason? "What did you find out?" Shredder asked. "Master Shredder one of the plants must been caused by the sometype of a mutantion." When One of the clan members answered. "It must be from T.G.R.I you must go there find the professor and bring him to me then go get someone named Pyrus." Shredder said.

Tatsu grathered his men to go get the professor and Deadpool's daughter. Back at T.G.R.I Derek was doing the Ooze contianers just until he got to the last one Tatsu showed up with hs clan members Tatsu knocked out Derek and took him to Shredder. There next targert is the daughter that belongs to one person they know what to do but then the Trutles showed to fight Tatsu. After the battle Tatsu used ninja vanish disappeared without a trace.

The Trutles wonder why their after the Ooze. They went back to the sewer. MeanWhile Pyrus and Deadpool got done training. "Dad I'm going for a walk." Pyrus said. "Ok kiddo just try to becareful." Deadpool replied. "I will dad if I get into danger I'll contact you." Pyrus answered. So she went for her walk doesn't know what's going to happen to her. Tatsu and his men appeared out of no where they surrounded Pyrus. Just then Pyrus got into her fighting stance.

Tatsu faught Pyrus he grabed her of course Pyrus struggled to get lose. Back in the sewer Splinter sensed that a girl was in danger the trutles went alone to see what girl is in danger. MeanWhile Tatsu has Pyrus the foot clan stay in their fighting stance cause they know the trutles will show up that was true the trutles showed up and saw it was the same girl before. Foot clan were attacking the trutles this made them wonder what does Shredder want with her.

The foot clan and Tatsu got away while they had her. Back at Shredder's hideout he saw that Tatsu did well of capturing them both of course Derek was already tied up. "Good work soon she will help us with the trutles." Shredder said. Tatsu tied her up for now. "What will happen if she refuses to help Master Shredder." Tatsu asked. "Then she will get injured." Shredder answered. Pyrus struggled to get lose but can't. Back to where the trutles are at they went to her father. Deadpool is worried about her.

"Who are you?"Deadpool asked. "We'll tell you later come with us to the sewer we'll explain everything there." Raphael said. "Ok I'll come." Deadpool replied. So the trutles took Deadpool to the sewer. "I need to find my daughter." Deadpool repsonded. "We've seen her before how come she didn't run from the fight?" Leonardo said. "Cause I told her 'never back down from a fight' so that's why she didn't run." Deadpool answered. "What's her name?" Donatello asked.

"Her name is Pyrus." Deadpool responded. "Something happen at T.G.R.I as well how did your daughter disappear?" Michangello asked. While Deadpool is with the turtles in the sewer explaining of what happen so far and they believed him. Back at Shredder's hideout his daughter Kari comes in to see her father. " What is it Kari?" When as Shredder asked. " Dad how are you going to kill the turtles?" Kari asked.

Pyrus sees Derek tied up as well so she wasn't alone Shredder kept them both tied up for now and he know's that they can't escape at all. Kari went to see if she can do anything else Shredder went to Pyrus and Derek. Pyrus muffles even though she can't speak. "let us go." she said muffling from the tape. " No you two are staying there but young deadpool you should join us." Shredder replied. Pyrus doesn't know what to do or what to say then answered. "and if i refuse to join you?" Pyrus asked muffled from her tape.

"We will hurt you both it's your choice either join us or get hurt." Shredder answered. Derek didn't want his friend to get hurt at all. Shredder wants a answer from the young deadpool as Pyrus answered. "I'll never join you." Pyrus responded muffling from the tape. Shredder knows that she made the wrong choice. "Then you two will get hurt." Shredder said. As he left the two stay tied up can't move.

"mmmhp" was the only thing that could she say from the tape but as they struggled nothing worked they were being held hostage. "mmmhp" as derek replied from the tape as well nothing worked to get them loose that's until something or someone is going to hurt them but deadpool will never figure out that his only daughter has been captured by Shredder but someone wiill find the both of them hopefully and it won't be too late.


End file.
